


Perfect

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part 7 of A Thousand Words series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a date. Mike and Harvey are on a date. It's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Everything’s set. He’s gotten his neighbor, who’d owed him one for defending him in court, to decorate the apartment and with specific instructions for all the lights in the apartment to be white except for those around the couch, which had to be surrounded by blue. It’s Mike’s favorite color. He’d ask Ray to go and get Mike’s favorite pizza and beer and to then put it in his apartment on the couch lit with blue, but only at six fifteen, so that’d it would still be warm by the time they got home. His next step had been to figure out where Mike is because when Harvey had walked by his cubicle earlier he’d vanished. He discovered Mike’s secret location through Donna who’d seen a practically running Mike looking at the conference room door like he’d wanted to make out with it earlier (Her words. Not his.). Now he just has to wait for Mike to finish his briefs and he has to finish his own paperwork. 

And he had to keep Louis away. The rodent had come into his office looking for Mike because apparently Harvey was hoarding all of Mike’s time and Louis was still in charge of associates, which included Mike. Harvey had just glared at him. And glared at him. And glared at him. Louis eventually got the message and left without finding out where Mike was. The man was annoyingly persistent though and was back a little while later stating that Harvey needed to stop hiding Mike. Harvey had just glared harder this time, while imagining that Louis was a small bug that he was squishing, which apparently made Harvey’s glare more intimidating because Louis left with a huff and mumble about Harvey being impossible. 

Harvey grinned a little maniacally then, but stopped when Donna’s voice came over the intercom and told him his face was going to get stuck like that. A maniacal grin wasn’t really what he wanted Mike to see when he went to get him…which would only happen on time if he finished his paperwork. He has actual work to do on this work day, so he should probably get that done. He hadn’t realized that he said that out loud until Donna’s voice pops up on the intercom again to let him know that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity. Harvey shuts off the intercom in response and Donna whips around in her chair to glare at him. Harvey turns the intercom back on. Donna grins and Harvey goes back to work. 

Harvey’s done. Its six thirty and Harvey’s done with his work. He has perfect timing as per usual. He packs up his briefcase with anything he might need, however he’s not really anticipating using any of the things he’s bringing home with him tonight. He leaves his briefcase with Donna (who is smirking all knowingly at him) who hands over Mike’s stuff that Harvey asked her to go get earlier and goes off to grab his young associate. He opens the door to the conference room to see Mike glaring at a clock like its offending him by telling the time. Harvey smiles because Mike angry at clock is seriously more adorable than it should be, but Mike’s adorableness goes up when he notices Harvey and grins at him like Harvey’s just saved Mike’s life. It’s this ridiculous grin that’s taking up Mike’s entire face and Harvey just knows that the answering grin on his face is just as ridiculous. He gathers up the briefs that it looks like Mike has just finished and gives him an explanation for knowing the location of Mike’s secret base of operations. 

Then they’re out the door and at Donna’s desk, so Harvey can trade the briefs for his hostage briefcase. Donna’s rolling her eyes at them grinning like idiots at each other and Harvey’s pretty sure he heard her mutter something about them being so cute it makes her want to vomit. It’s ok though because Harvey can ignore her because Mike’s standing there smiling up at him in the elevator and it might just be the greatest elevator ride of Harvey’s life. Harvey’s trying to be somewhat subtle here because they are still in the workplace even if it is just the lobby, but it’s really hard to subtle when his underling is the most amazing thing to come into Harvey’s life (and he’s including law school and Jessica in that). 

At some point during the car ride he can feel Mike start to get anxious. He especially notices it when Mike starts up on that leg tapping trick of his, which is a habit that Harvey is really going to have to break him of because it’s a dead giveaway in the courtroom. Plus it is also annoying and it makes Harvey want to kiss him, so he’ll stop, which would be a really inappropriate thing to do in front of Ray. He settles for sliding his fingers into the ones tapping against Mike’s leg. Mike stills for a second and then relaxes. He’s staring at their intertwined fingers with wonder and shock, so Harvey gives his hand a little squeeze to let Mike know that this is real. Mike squeezes back and it feels like he’s saying I know. Mike’s still staring at their hands, but now he’s smiling. It’s that little smile that makes Harvey’s heart beat more than a little erratic. Harvey’s really glad he took a picture of it and he really hopes he gets to take another one and soon. 

They’re out of the car and into the apartment building, which means Harvey’s glass elevator (which he’s still not quite sure how he managed to get). He thought Mike would be distracted with the glowing skyline of New York visible through the glass because it’s shiny and the puppy likes shiny, but Mike’s hasn’t taken his eyes off Harvey like he’s still unsure whether or not this is real. Harvey curls his arm around Mike’s waist and tugs him closer and Mike practically melts in his arms. It’s a big confidence booster because if Harvey’s elevator and his arm around Mike’s waist can make Mike smile like Harvey’s given him the most amazing gift ever, he can’t wait to see what happens when Mike sees what Harvey did for him. 

Mike’s reaction is amazing. It’s awe. It’s surprise. It’s perfect. The kid is just standing there gawking and Harvey can’t help, but be pleased that he came up with something that melds the two of them so well. It’s a grand gesture in the lights sparkling around the apartment and it’s simple in Mike’s favorite food sitting on the couch. It is a blend of their personalities and their styles and it’s come out just right. It clashes a little bit, but that’s ok because Harvey and Mike do too and it they wouldn’t be perfect or amazing otherwise. Harvey’s glad that Mike’s taking this so well too because Mike has just been staring around the apartment his eyes jumping from one thing to the next like he’s trying to memorize everything. He’s seeing the beginnings of smile creep onto Mike’s face. 

Then the smiles vanished because Mike’s kissing Harvey. Mike is kissing Harvey. Harvey’s brain is short circuiting a little bit because he can’t seem to get a thought beyond Mike, lips, kiss, oh God, and beautiful. He might not be able to regain brain function if this goes on much longer and that’ll be really devastating to his career, but Mike has his somewhat chapped lips on Harvey’s impossibly smooth ones and if that isn’t the best feeling in the world Harvey doesn’t know what is. It’s nothing more than the press of lips on lips. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it does. The need to breathe is getting in the way though. Mike pulls back a few seconds later and smiles that small smile up at Harvey. Harvey feels the need to take a picture of Mike’s redder than usual lips curved up in that secret smile that Harvey is beginning to suspect is only for him. That’s how he knows that this night is perfect. They are perfect. 

That’s when Mike’s stomach decides it wants attention and it wants it now. They burst out laughing with Harvey’s hand still planted on Mike’s hips (and when they got there Harvey doesn’t know) and Mike’s still got an arm around his neck and a hand in his hair (Harvey’ll forgive him for messing up his hair, but just this once). This is the most comfortable that Harvey has ever been about another person, so when Mike goes to pull away Harvey slides his hands around his back and holds him in place. Mike’s laughing again and it’s the best sound. It’s full and rich and real. It sounds like Mike is really enjoying himself. Mike’s turns in his arms, instead of trying to leave them again, and wraps his arms around Harvey’s. He walks forward giggling and drags Harvey forward toward the food. Harvey’s laughing too. 

Somehow they end up on the couch with Harvey leaning back against the arm rest with Mike resting back on Harvey’s chest. The pizza box is propped up on Mike’s legs and the beer is being held between Harvey’s leg and the couch. Mike’s insisting that Harvey’s eating his pizza wrong because you have to eat stuffed crust backwards. Harvey’s saving the best for last theory is still apparently wrong because Mike is rolling his eyes at Harvey and taking a huge bite of the cheesy crust to prove Harvey wrong, which lets some of the cheese ooze out and Mike attempts to catch it with his mouth. Harvey’s snickering at him, but also reaching behind him to the side table next the couch. He’s trying to open the drawer on the side table without Mike noticing; however Mike seems preoccupied with the Great Cheese Debacle of 2011. He manages to open the drawer and extract what he was looking for without Mike noticing. 

He quickly lines the object up and focuses it and then presses the button that causes a quick snap sound that has Mike looking up while a string of cheese attaches him to his pizza. Harvey grins, with his camera in hands, at Mike’s stunned expression. Mike’s surprise quickly dissolves into laughter. Harvey takes a quick photo of it. Mike’s moving the pizza box off his lap and onto the coffee table along with the beers Harvey’s leg has been in charge of protecting from spilling. Harvey’s never realized just how quick Mike is before because suddenly Mike is face to face with Harvey and reaching for the camera. Harvey holds the camera way behind his head and takes a picture of Mike’s determination to get the camera. It’s adorable. Whichever way Mike goes for the camera Harvey goes opposite and takes another picture until Mike’s laughing and Harvey’s gotten hold of his waist with his other arm, which severally limits Mike’s mobility range. Mike stops trying for the camera, but he’s still laughing and Harvey counts this as a win. 

They’re face to face now and Mike’s grinning down at him. Harvey takes yet another pretty picture of Mike and Mike laughs. Harvey sits up against the arm rest of couch, which forces Mike to sit in his lap with his legs on either side of Harvey’s. Mike drapes his arms around Harvey’s neck and one of his hands is scratching lightly at the back of his neck. Harvey barely even notices that he’s snapping a picture of this from above, so that he has a photo of Mike’s hand in his hair (it’s slowly becoming his new favorite thing…even if it messes up his hair). Harvey settles one hand on Mike’s hip with his thumb pressing right below Mike’s hipbone and with the other he’s taking a picture of the absolute gorgeous expression in Mike’s eyes. Mike leans in and presses his forehead to Harvey’s and closes his eyes. Harvey snaps a photo. Mike chuckles and his eyes open lazily. He stares right into Harvey and Harvey can see just how much Mike loves him. He doesn’t need a picture to remember this because he can never forget. 

“Harvey,” his name out of that mouth has never sounded so good, “Put the camera down.” 

“Why?” Harvey’s a little behind on this conversation. He’s little preoccupied with Mike’s eyes at the moment. 

“Because what we’re going to do next is going to require both of your hands.” 

“Oh.” 

Harvey puts the camera down.


End file.
